midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Skin Walkers (archived)
SKINWALKERS OF MIDIAN ((LYCANTHROPES)) : " The skin walkers (lycans) are the most secretive of all official factions. IC they only exist in city rumor, superstition and folklore … and in the half crazed ramblings of the occasional unfortunate soul who claims to have experienced such a beast, yet is lucky to be able to speak of the horror. They lycans are an extraordinarily powerful group. And with extraordinary power there must be extraordinary restraint, lest the roleplay become heavily one sided and predictable. For this fact, as well as the fact that the sim is heavily geared towards realism, we do not want full lycans running down the streets, eating at the sushi bar, dancing in clubs, etc (all of this has happened and people have been ejected for refusal to comply). All of this minimizes the effect our lycan group has when it is the right time and place for them to be out, and messes up the suspension of disbelief in the same vain as when, say a 20 foot dragon walks down the street. In addition, allowing anyone to come in and run around as a lycan at whim undermines the group’s efforts to remain secret and mysterious, as well as the time, effort and money they have put in to outfitting numerous AVs for the role. So while you may have an neko unassociated with a group and even once in a while the stray vampire (though they too have their own restraints in other ways), you will not find an unassociated lycan, the exception being those that are new to Midian City and are in the process of exploring and seeking out the group. But in time, we do expect them to respect our wishes join the lycan group so that the group can continue to police itself and hold true to the environment we are trying to create. " Jade Steele Midian City Mayor. Lycanthrope are shapeshifting humans who are able to shift from human to wolf form from wolf to man and a vicious monsterous half form that is terrible to behold. The lycanthropes in the midian story are thought only to be a rumour. They infiltrate at every level of human society seeking to destroy it from within.To reclaim the earth for mother nature. Skinwalkers percieve Humans as a cancer killing the planet. They view themselves as white blood cells set in to erradicate the cancer from within. Just as earthquakes and hurricanes are natural forces, so to are the skinwalkers. As lycanthropes are supposed to be legendary and mythical in the midian storyline please do not create a character that is contary to that belief. Not only is it disrespectful to dishonor the official storyline, it directly undermines the efforts of other players playing the official lycans as secrative. It's rude to them. It's also rude to the city in general. Skinwalkers are the only characters in Midian able to shift into fusion form ((humanoid wolf)).Failure to respect this ruling can lead to a ban. The skinwalkers own midian park. If you would like to be a skinwalker victim then join the group ---- Skinwalker Bait : If you would like to work for midian park as a ranger contact a park manager. If you would like to become a skinwalker contact a park manager, you will be given a job as a park ranger and from there you will be observed. You can rise through the ranks if you find yourself able to conform to the ideals of the secret storyline. All the following are considered OOC info SKINWALKER BIOLOGY : Skinwalkers are lycanthropes, that is human beings who are able to shift to wolf form. ---- FORMS Human Form ---- : Usually of strong muscular build or at least well toned. Never flabby nor too skiny. Some are unusually tall and bulked out, these are the eldest. HUMAN FORM STRENGTH Body builder strength. JUMPING HEIGHT 4 foot vertical. DAMAGE RESISTANCE Can continue to function with 30 percent damage. SPEED 8 Mph as normal humans. WEAPONS as normal humans ---- MAN WOLF FORM ---- : This form is of the same size and bulk as the human form but has darker skin. Prehaps some degree of darkened fur and very beastial features. The ability to use claws and fangs and is 30 percent stronger and faster than the pure human form. MAN WOLF FORM STRENGTH Can lift and throw a motor cycle or a human. JUMPING HEIGHT Jump up to 20 foot vertical DAMAGE RESISTANCE can continue to function with 50 percent damage. SPEED up to 30 mph WEAPONS Claws and Fangs cause aggrivated damage on other lycans or vampires. ---- PURE WOLF FORM ---- : In wolf form they have all the abilities of a wolf, and a small amount of human intelligence. Though this goes beyond nothing more than recognising weapons and objects they are used to seeing in everyday life. They for example will know what a fire alarm is for "Press this and a bell rings" though they can not opperate things such as computers or telephones. ---- PURE WOLF FORM ---- : STRENGTH As one would expect from a wolf. JUMPING HEIGHT 10 foot vertical. DAMAGE RESISTANCE can continue to function with 20 percent damage. SPEED 30 mph WEAPONS Claws and fangs cause aggrivated damage on other lycans or vampires. ---- DIRE WOLF FORM ---- : Same intelligence as a wolf but bigger and more powerfull. An extinct species naturally. The Dire Wolf was a large cousin of the Grey Wolf. It was thought to have died out some 16000 years ago. It was stronger and heavier than its modern cousins. Able to crunch bone easily. Though it was much slower, unable to persue faster more agile prey. It typically took down large creatures. STRENGTH Could Easily carry a small child or push a grown human down. JUMPING HEIGHT 8 foot vertical. DAMAGE RESISTANCE can continue to function with 40 percent damage. SPEED 8 mph WEAPONS Claws and fangs cause aggrivated damage on other lycans or vampires. ---- FUSION FORM ((war or beast form)) ---- : Their strength in fusion form is unrivaled, They retain the same human intelligence as they do in the wolf form and no more. They can not opperate weapons in fusion form even though they do possess an opposable thumb. Not that weapons opperations matter much in fusion form as their claws and teeth in combination with their great strength and speed makes one individual skinwalker worth at least five heavily armed mercenaries. Skinwalkers in Fusion form are great climbers and extremely agile, they can scale sheer surfaces and easily jump clear of five or six story buildings. With their strength they can lift a standard car or police spinner and hurl it a hundred foot or so. They can tear through flesh and concrete with their claws and their Jaws are easily able to snap through metal bars. The psyche of a fusion form werewolf is a more aggressive form of the wolf form psyche. Actions performed will be remembered. And people will be recognized though that does not assure them saftey from the primal force of nature. Control is one thing this form lacks.Any attempt to contact this mind by magical means will fail as the tempest of rage is too powerful and touches to the mind will just enrage the beast further. ---- FUSION/WAR/BEAST FORM ---- : STRENGTH Ability to lift and hurl a car JUMPING HEIGHT 50 foot and can climb DAMAGE RESISTANCE able to continue to function after suffering 90 percent damage. SPEED 90 mph WEAPONS Powerful claws and jaws capable of snapping steel bars in two. These cause aggrivated damage on lycans and vampires. ---- SHIFTING RULES. ---- : A skinwalker can shift no matter what form or state it is in. Wounds suffered in one form will be noticed in another form. The only time a skin walker can not shift is if it has suffered over 90 percent burns. The skin MUST be removed. A Skinwalker may shift by will. An older skinwalker may ignore the call of the full moon. A skinwalker can hold silver just like a vampire can hold a stake. ---- ALL FORMS ---- : All forms can make use of the regeneration, sense gifts and gesture commands and Beast mastery. ---- REGENERATION. : Skinwalkers in all forms are great regenerators blunt force weapons are next to useless against them, and wounds caused by cutting weapons close pretty instantanously. The skinwalker regeneration is limited with regards to weapons that leave debris in their wounds. A skinwalker with a bullet inside them must remove the bullet for the wound to heal. Fragments left inside a wound must also be removed. Silver that is left in contact with a skinwalker wound will burn the skinwalker as silver is a good conducter of heat and skinwalkers grow hot when regenerating Burns must be cut off or out in order for a skinwalkers regeneration to activate. A skinwalker with all over body burns must be "Skinned" in order for them to heal. A skinwalker can if living an injury free life live upto 350 years. Regeneration is finite. Each time a skinwalker regenerates they use up some of their biochemical resources. Think of a skinwalkers regeneration as a pez despensor containing several million pez capsules.Every time the skinwalker regenerates it uses up a pez. Some wounds ((mostly fatal ones)) use up more pez. Wounds caused by silver keep on using up pez until the silver is removed. It is possible for a skinwalker to die by having a silver bullet use up their regeneration pez through continuous burning. Burning a skinwalker to ashes will kill the skinwalker permantely. The heart of a Skinwalker is its root. From this root all regeneration is possible. A skinwalker may regrow an arm, but an arm having no heart can not regrow a body. A skinwalker may regrow a head, but a head having no heart can not regrow a body. A skinwalker may regrow a leg, but a leg having no heart can not regrow a body. A skinwalker cut in two may regrow the half with out the heart, but not the half with. This means skinwalkers can NOT clone themselves. If a skinwalker is cut in two and their heart with it... the greater half of the heart will regrow the other the lesser half will not. If the heart is cut into two EQUAL portions, then BOTH halves seek each other out and rejoin themselves. ---- EYES OF THE PREDATOR. : Weak willed prey will find themselves either frozen to the spot in terror or fleeing in abject terror. The eyes of the skinwalker in all forms convay one meaning and one meaning only. Ancient, Hungry power, existing with the sole intent of divouring its prey. This gift had some useful applications on the weak willed and is turned on by whim. The terror inflicted upon the victim is so powerful they will either cower or flee. Strong willed people may feel slightly uncomfortable but still may act freely. ---- SENSE GIFTS. : In human form the senses are dull but still 30 percent better than human. The senses in the remaining forms are equal to each other. SIGHT. Ability to see in perfect darkness. SMELL. Ability to smell a drop of blood from across the city, and the ability to detect someone via individual scent. TASTE. As individuals have unique smells they also have unique taste. Also can detect poisons and drugs or things that should NOT be in their food. HEARING.Can hear grey text perfectly. Can hear a heart beat at 20 meters. TOUCH. It's what they don't feel that is remarkable here. Whilst vampires are tactile and touch orientated. Werewolves are a lot less sensual. Meaning they have a high resistance to pain. In fact getting into fights and feeling pain becomes enjoyable to some. ---- PHEROMONE. : A Werewolf can percieve pheromones, actually SEE them. They can follow trails of pheromones like breadcrumbs. Where a Pheromone Is new it will burn brightly. Where it is old it will be dull. Note machines do not give off pheromones,nor do the undead. ---- SIXTH SENSE. ---- : Animals possess an uncanny abilitly to precieve what is not there. Whilst humans and vampires have five senses. Werewolves have six. This is impossible to fool via illusion. Illusions will still appear, sound, smell even taste and feel in some cases but the werewolf will automatically disbelieve it in any format. This sense is equally strong in ALL FORMS. ---- DUALITY GIFT/CURSE : The werewolf character has two personas the persona he/she shows to the world in genral, and the darker more primal mind they keep hidden in public. These two minds can cross to form a third mind. A hybrid of the two minds. A Man wolf form and Human form werewolf can use this duality to protect itself from envasive attacks or probes.The mind simply switches form as it were. This means that the personality also changes noticeablly. A usually gruff,dumb sounding person can suddenly end up speaking like an evil sadistic scholar. The characters voice will most noticeablly seem to sound different. All attempts at mind domination, or mind control will fail on a werewolf as one personality or the other will instinctively leap to the front of the werewolf's psyche to defend it. A werewolf may however WISH to be controlled in which case only they can send the other personality back. ---- GESTURE COMMANDS : The smallest gesture can have a thousand and one meanings and combinations. However the werewolves being the cunning creatures they are have learned to develop this into effective battle field commands that can be understood by all forms. It is "almost" like psychic communication. The meaning in a look is convayed to another werewolf with no room for misinterpretation. However as these are simple gestures, they are unable to be psychically blocked. They do however require direct line of sight. ---- BEASTMASTERY : Skinwalkers are natures gaurdians, they have many powerful allies in the animal kingdom. The skinwalker is able to communicate with animals if it is in human or wolfman or pure wolf form. Lets make it clear this is not a "conversation" but communicating simple wants and needs. For example a skinwalker can calm wild animals and get them to attack their foes. Nekos and mutants with animal like qualities are not affected by this power. This power is more effective than the vampire discipline "Animalism" as Skinwalkers are part of natures matrix whilst vampires are not. In ranking the eldest skinwalker present will have more sway over an animal than a younger one. Warform can not make use of Beastmastery an animals natural instinct will be to get the hell out of its way. A skinwalker can order a crow or raven or other winged animal to follow quarry. This allows a skinwalker to have an ariel marker to the target on the ground. ---- SKINWALKING. : This is not a natural gift but is something that is possible, the skinwalker regeneration ability leads to some interesting quirks. Non skinwalker or vampire flesh can be "Grafted" to a skinwalkers exposed wounds.Generally this leads to some interesting ideas. A skinwalker can remove the "skin" of an opponant and wear it like a suit, a suit fused to the skinwalkers own muscules. The donar skin will not regenerate or behave as skinwalker and like so many other regen based issues must be cut off to allow a skinwalker to heal fully. Treat donar flesh as a gauze at best. ---- SENSES EXPANDED ---- : Skinwalkers can detect electromagnetic pulses as it intefers with their "natural" compass, they can detect the scent of an individual, they can detect radiation and they can also detect gas leaks and the like. ---- SICKNESS : Skinwalkers do not get "sick" as humans do, their regeneration abilty will create antibodies to infection rather quickly and they can not get cancers as their regeneration stops cells multiplying for no good reason. Their regeneration ability if cracked would be a rather precious commodity to medicinal companies, yet another reason they keep their abilities hidden. ---- SKINWALKER AGGROVATED DAMAGE : Skinwalker claws and teeth carry bactiria that infects wounds of an ememy, ---- SKINWALKER PROCREATION : Like all mammals in nature the only way to become a skinwalker is to be born one. Though there is an exception, some people are born with an Inactive skinwalker gene, this can be triggered by the bacticria contained in a skinwalkers teeth and claws... The victim of the attack always carried the skinwalker DNA though it was not activated untill the bactiria activated it. It must be noted that if everyone who was attacked by a lycan became a lycan the world would be over populated by them, as this is NOT the case, then the above must be true. A skinwalker may be born of woman or of she wolf, both can give birth to skinwalkers, one can be born in wolf form or human form... and raised by either humans or wolves... The first shift will often happen during puberty, often a skinwalker will not know it is different untill sexual maturity is upon them. ---- SKINWALKER BLOOD AND TESTING. : There are four skinwalker forms there are also four skinwalker blood types. The blood taken from one form will not reveal traits from the other. As a skinwalker shift happens on a cellular level. All skinwalker blood has a high iron content. Lets say a human form skin walker lost some blood and this blood was analysed. Would skinwalker DNA show through? Answer in short is no. The blood would appear completly human except for the annomally of high Iron content. Which proves nothing. A logical fallacy = Person A. Has High Iron Content In there blood. Skinwalkers have High Iron Content in their blood. Therefore Person A is a skinwalker. This is untrue the following example will show why. Fish Have scales. Snakes also have scales. Therefore fish are snakes. High Iron content can be explained by diet. High Iron content can be explained via nanobots. High Iron content can be tasted and is not pleasureable for a vampire to taste. It's like chewing on tin foil. ---- SKINWALKER DEAD ENDS. THINGS SKINWALKERS CAN NOT DO. : Cyber implants will most likely be rejected by lycan phisiology as the wounds will constantly be trying to heal. A vampire lycan is an imposiblity. Lycan blood can not be consumed by vampires. As vampires need to drink the victims blood and mix it with their own in order to sire, its an impossible task.. So a lycan can not become a vampire A vampire can not become a lycan because a vampire is dead and the lycan gene in the vampire is also dead ;) Neko mutation does not allow for lycan dna No vampire or neko lycans exist, period. ---- Lashkar Armour. : The abilities of the Lashkar armor are revealed here, thought to be simply traditional dress it is infact a well designed and pratical battle suit whose origins are indeed based on the mid 21st century desert nomads. HELMET The helmet is solid 2 inch thick steel, and a heavy burden but protects not only the entire head but throat and neck too, meaning strikes against this area are greately protected. VISOR The visor is one way plastisteel a hardened plastic with a light sensitive filter and Heads Up Display. Capable of seeing all light spectrums and heat vision. COMMS The helmet has an internal coms system meaning that Lashkar can covertly communicate with each other on private channels, though this can take time to activate and to ensure no transmissions are intercepted lashkar prefer to speak in the open with their secret tounge. A voice modulator takes out the pitch of their voice leaving it flat and monotone, the sound is somewhat crackly and staticy when spoking through the modulator and is prone to hissing on particular inflections. FILTERS The helm can also filter external sounds and cut out particular pitches, silencing some background noise of one particular pitch or rhythm.. such as gunfire or music. though some residue sound remains, it is at a comfortable level. VOICE MODULATOR Voice modulator is an external speaker system somewhere near the chest piece,this piece of equipment is a simple voice disguiser and modulator to a normal human Lashkar. In the hands of a wolfman form skinwalker it becomes something else all together.This device is a sonic weapon that translates certain specific sounds into attacks of varying potency. The sounds that the device translates into attacks are somewhat rare, only the wolfman form skinwalker has the vocal chords able to create such a sound. When the skinwalkers attack words are translated by the sonic device one of the following occurs. CXYLTHX: low level the sonic weapon can cause Characters to experience nausea or discomfort and distortion of vision BVMXLY: Medium level the sonic weapon can produce other unfortunate effects, such as loss of control of the bowels. Medium level the sonic weapon can can burst ear drums and blow diodes. UXTHZZ: High level the sonic weapon can push a character up to 20 meters away, a mighty powerful shove that impacts on the area of focus, normally the targets chest. XWZXY: Maximum level the sonic Is Infrasonic and armor and buildings and Sheilds provide little defence. The target will find every being of their body being pushed.The sound passes through them yet vibrates everything that it passes through violently no doubt causing internal organ damage. The Lashkar are loathe to use this weapon in most instances will prefer a fair fight, though sometimes opponents with "god" like abilities need to be taught a painful lesson. Note: The maximum range of the sonics is chat distance ;) Note: Sound waves penetrate everything, where there is air there is sound.A person inside a shield for example would simply increase the intensity of the soundwave. Note: Sound waves travel in a direction away from the emitter. Therefore the person using the weapon is not affected by it. SUIT(s) UNDER SUIT The Lashkar undersuit is made of a fabric which is a micro-sandwich performing functions of heat dissipation and filter for bodily wastes. Reclaimed moisture is made available by tube from catchpockets. The stillsuit also draws perspiration away from the body and collects it, and pumps built into the heels of the suit drive the filtering mechanism. This undersuit is 100 percent air tight. The lashkar helmet itself has a built in rebreather for protection against gasses and air born toxins. LIGHT ARMOUR Above this undersuit is an lightly armoured foam/kevlar weave sandwiched between ornately decorated toughened leather.The foam layer acts as a muffler against sonic weapons. The helmet itself has a foam lining.Note: A degree of protection from sonics does not equate to immunity unless the sonics utilised were very low level in the first place. PYSCHIC DEFENCE Under the helmet is a rubber skull cap rigged with circuitary called an "Aegis Hood". An Aegis hood is a multi pulsed frequency that prevents thoughts being intercepted by psychics or other supernaturals with mind reading abilities, and prevents thoughts or suggestions entering the wearers mind. BRACERS The right lashkar Bracer is plugged into the lashkars circulatory system, cleansing the bood and rapidly isolating any forgien virus or drug administered to the lashkar in the course of battle. The left Bracer has and orbital map display that is updated every five minutes, this takes it's infomation from mapping satalites in orbit of the earth. Both bracers like the helmet are solid steel and are more than capable of deflecting swords, chainsaws and the like. The left bracer has many spikes on the underside called sword breakers, the idea being they trap swords and a simple flick of the forearm snaps the sword. WEAPON SYSTEMS The lashkar boots contain concealed stilletto blades in the toes. The favoured weapon of the lashkar is the staff, though all carry a side arm and a sub machine gun as well. Some lashkar like to augment their close combat fighting ability with a steel claw that retracts from the left bracer.. Lashkar also carry a thigh holster containing inhibitor and activator drugs for dealing with rouge lycan. All lashkar add small personal details to their armour, such as extra armor or decoration.